


Ворон и Журавль

by Kyooka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Festivals, Games, Ratings: R, Romance, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время фестиваля все носят маски, а ночью грань между сказкой и настоящим тонка как никогда. Но что случается, когда чужая маска падает?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ворон и Журавль

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Фандомную битву 2012, команда fandom Bleach
> 
> Беты — Aurum, Emberstone

Последнее полнолуние октября — это ночь демонов, что живут в красных кленовых листьях. В эту ночь уходит зревшая все лето Золотая Луна, сменяясь молодой Серебряной. Падает поспевшая Луна в глубокий пруд, ловят ее демоны да духи и готовят на горячих углях, поедая на пиру в честь восхода новой Луны, празднуя уход лета и начало зимы... Не ходи под тенистыми ветвями этой ночью, не слушай нежных переливов тростниковой флейты, не иди за оранжевыми огнями. Иначе забудешься, заблудишься в чащобе и перейдешь границу мира, попадая на празднество к духам да ёкаям. И будешь съеден, а душа твоя навеки останется бродить в красных как кровь кронах, и будет ее плач похож на звук свирели, что дурманит и заставляет, забыв все, идти за колдовским огнем на верную смерть...

Исэ Нанао прикрывает глаза, поднимая к ночному небу голову и украдкой разминая затекшую от тяжелой прически шею. Сегодня один из восьми великих праздников Сообщества Душ, которые празднует весь народ, не разделяясь на шинигами и простые души — последнее полнолуние октября, ночь Двух Лун и Ста Демонов, ночь масок и фонарей. Наденешь маску — и можешь попасть к духам на торжество, возьмешь фонарь — пройдешься с Ночным Шествием, сможешь попробовать поспевшей Летней Луны. А не наденешь маску — узнают тебя ёкаи, съедят твою печень и обгложут кости, не будет с собой фонаря — не найдешь дорогу обратно. По подкрашенным алой краской губам змеится усмешка: старые легенды красивы и манят своей сказочностью, а людям, даже если они давно мертвы, только дай повод к веселью. Мир вокруг кружится в пестрой карусели: яркие огни развешанных по деревьям и крышам бумажных фонарей мешаются с бликами разведенных тут и там костров, негромкие разговоры, раскрашенное дерево и лак масок, и яркость нарядов. Ее собственное кимоно, расписанное журавлиными перьями и рисовыми метелками, было синим, как резной венчик горного колокольчика. 

На ночной фестиваль собрался весь Готей от последнего рядового до самого Ямамото Генрюсай-доно. Капитан Кёраку, грохоча тыквенными бутылями и полыхая яркими лентами, весь вечер катался по двору штаба отряда, словно Адское Колесо, проверяя готовность к празднику. А потом исчез, подмигнув лукавым глазом, оставил ее одну, в полной цветочного запаха комнате, наказав быть ровно в срок в саду Дома Кучики. Не сказать, что Нанао хотелось идти на праздничное собрание. Не сказать, что ей хотелось встречаться с другими лейтенантами и капитанами. Провести эту ночь в одиночестве на веранде, провожая лето чашкой молодого сливового вина, любоваться полной луной и перебирая в голове старые сказки, было куда более привлекательно, но... Было две причины, по которым она надела купленное загодя пестрое кимоно, подвязав узорным шнуром дорогое оби, накрасила лицо и надела маску. 

Первой, разумеется, был ее капитан. 

Нанао не любила обманывать саму себя, прикрываясь уставом и повиновением, прячась за условностью, напротив — единственной слабостью, в которой она себе открыто признавалась, была именно эта. Невозможность отказать в простой просьбе этому мужчине, с мягкими искрами в мудрых старых глазах, с лукавой улыбкой и теплыми руками. Теми, что, пусть фамильярно, но осторожно, взяли ее сегодня утром за запястья и повели в кабинет, где в лаковом ларце лежала старая дорогая маска с четырьмя небольшими рожками и нарисованными точками бровей. 

Вторая причина была глупой и детской. 

Когда шел фестиваль Двух Лун, играли в «Унесенных призраками». Из вышитого мешочка игроки по очереди доставали кости. Чья кость была с рисунком — становился демоном, чья оставалась белой — путником. «Демонам» надевались маски без глаз, и они ловили оставшихся. Поймавшему тебя «демону», чтобы не быть «съеденным», нужно было рассказать сказку или легенду, но такую, которую он еще не слышал. После этого «демон» должен был снять с себя маску и отдать ее рассказчику. Игра кончалась тогда, когда не оставалось ни одного «демона», а победителем становился тот «путник», что собрал больше всех масок. 

Строгая Исэ Нанао, словно маленький ребенок, любила эту игру. За все время, что она в нее играла, Нанао еще ни разу не была «съедена», ведь знала очень много сказок... 

Старый сад Великого Клана встречает ее оранжевыми огнями и молчаливым слугой в красной маске горного тэнгу. Весело звучит громкий смех из-под кустистой темноты вековых вишен в сопровождении дроби барабана, сменяется ровной песней, рассказывающей про сражение войска Императора с демонами-людоедами в кленовых листьях. Нанао сдвигает маску, любуясь представлением — в диковатом танце, в пышных и ярких одеждах, потрясая алой гривой и бубенцами, ее капитан сам выглядит как настоящий Момидзи-они. Скалится клыками рогатая маска с раскрытой красной пастью, завораживает звук флейты, а сердце упрямо стучит где-то в горле, в унисон с барабанной дробью. Она пришла к самому началу, минута в минуту. Точность — вежливость королей и маленький пункт в большой книге правил, которую лейтенант Восьмого отряда когда-то составила для себя. Но в этом своде напрочь отсутствуют любые замечания и поправки относительно того, что делать, когда не далее как год назад твое сердце стало слабым, словно ноги очарованного колдовской флейтой путника. 

Нанао возвращает маску на лицо и идет в огненный круг, через шаг останавливаясь для глубокого поклона. На лицах всех собравшихся — маски, но сложно не узнать, кто скрывается под ними. Нанао принимает зеленую чашу с амазакэ из рук Мацумото, одетой сегодня в огненные цвета Аматэрасу, с золотыми спицами в ярких волосах, напоминающих солнце. Ее белоснежная с алыми разводами маска кокетливо сдвинута на бок.

— Кёраку-сан как всегда великолепен, — шепчет ей на ухо Рангику, не сводя глаз с импровизированной сцены. — Кто бы мог подумать, что он знает "Момидзи-Ган"?

— Это очень подходящая постановка для сегодняшнего дня, — говорит кто-то с другой стороны, и Нанао узнает голос капитана Укитаке. — Тайрано Коремочи под командованием Императора уничтожает обитающих в кленах демонов, которые заманивали людей. Настоящий шедевр Кабуки Чо.

— Капитан любит традиционный театр, — вежливо поддерживает беседу Исэ, рассматривая улыбающуюся рожицу на дне своей пиалы. Кименсадзуки, или демон посуды. С другой стороны пиалки нарисована точно такая же рожица, только не улыбающаяся, со сжатыми губами и торчащими зубами. Демон снаружи — удача в руках. Будешь пить-есть из такой посуды, будешь есть счастье из рук демона. Но только один год. Потом чашка разобьется, а вместе с ней и твое счастье...

— У него красивый голос, — подмигивает Рангику и разливает еще один кувшинчик. Праздник Ста Демонов считается открытым. 

К тому моменту, когда приходит время игры в «Унесенных призраками», Нанао чувствует себя совершенно пьяной, хотя амазакэ и легкое сливовое вино не могли дать такого эффекта. Все дело было в горящих кострах, в пляске под кронами деревьев, в ее капитане, который смеясь, увлек ее в танец, в масках, бубенцах, расписных веерах. В тяжелом шелке своей одежды девушка задыхалась. Голова кружилась от запаха дыма и прелой листвы, и было душно, несмотря на ночную прохладу. Мир вокруг вращался в пестрой карусели, мерцая миллионами огней — небесных и земных, словно в калейдоскопе. Капитан однажды принес ей эту китайскую игрушку, полную битого цветного стекла. Он суетился тогда как проказливый мальчишка и учил ее вращать хитро расположенные колеса, наблюдая в маленький глазок, как рождаются фантастические картины, миры и галактики. Нанао улыбается своим воспоминаниям и опускает руку в вышитый мешочек. Кость на ее ладони гладкая и белая, без единой отметины, а значит, сегодня она — «путник». Рассмотреть, кому выпало стать «демоном», не выходит: громко ударяют барабаны, и шинигами стайками разбегаются по ухоженному саду. За большим кустом камелий девушка почти сталкивается с Хинамори. Глаза маски Момо пустые, черные. «Демон». Не повезло. От попытки к бегству останавливает жалобный писк — обернувшись, Нанао наблюдает как лейтенант Пятого отряда падает на присыпанную гравием дорожку, зацепившись широким рукавом за ветку цветка и запутавшись в длинной одежде. 

Нанао цокает языком и хватает девочку за рукав, поднимая на ноги. 

— Ох, спасибо, — облегченно выдыхает Хинамори, держась за протянутую руку. Ее пальцы осторожно ощупывают рукав, пытаясь понять, кого поймали. Использовать реяцу строго запрещено, на них всех надеты кулоны с глушащим рейреку камнем.

— Демон-сан, демон-сан, выслушаешь мою историю? — решает помочь Исэ, первой говоря ритуальную фразу.

— Нанао-сан? Это вы? Вам выпало быть «путником»? — Момо развязывает держащие ее маску шнуры и отдает ее Нанао.

— Возьмите, — девочка виновато улыбается. Набеленное лицо по-кукольному аккуратно и красиво. — Мне все равно никогда не переиграть вас — я знаю не так много сказок. Лучше поищу Широ-чана. Он отказался играть и сейчас сидит где-нибудь на крыше и дуется. Удачной игры!

И убегает после короткого поклона, а Нанао недоуменно вертит вещицу в руках, думая о том, что только что получила первую маску за вечер, и попадись ей кто-нибудь из Великой Тройки или Генрюсай-доно, победа была бы непростой. Но игра только началась, а она стоит в неудачном месте — прямо на тропинке. Ей нельзя терять время — сегодня есть только один демон, что интересует ее, и именно его ей нужно успеть найти. Мгновение — и девушка скрывается в густых кустах, словно растаяв в осенней ночи. 

Спустя два часа беготни Нанао понимает, что зря пила рисовое молоко из чашки с демоном. Первая удача вернулась стократно. Она выиграла еще одну маску у нового капитана Третьего отряда, а потом встретила Унохану Рецу. В одеждах горной ведьмы Яманбу и с вереницей «съеденных» за спиной. Пришлось отдать обе маски, прежде чем Нанао смогла рассказать историю, которую не знала великий Лекарь. Это было удачей, что у девушки оказалось достаточно масок, чтобы откупиться, неудачей было другое — на соседней тропке лейтенант встретила капитана Кёраку, заговорщицки подмигнувшего ей из-за маски и скрывшегося в густом кустарнике. Сегодняшней ночью ее капитан не был «демоном» — из мешка ему досталась чистая кость... Девушка тяжело прислоняется к стволу дерева, опуская руки. Игра, которую она ждала весь год, потеряла свой смысл. Если нет «демона», который поджидает в кленовой кроне, «путнику» незачем выходить в дорогу. Нанао снимает маску, привязывая ее к поясу, и идет к освещенному огнями дому, дожидаться на веранде окончания игры. 

Порой так бывает, что события сами складываются перед тобой в отчетливо видную дорогу. Будет ли она дорогой из желтого кирпича, терновой тропинкой в долину Папоротников, или же дорогой в Ад — не так и важно. Но с этого пути, если уже ступил на него, не свернуть и не сойти. Кто-то скажет — предопределенность, кто-то — неизбежность, кто-то — карма. Так много названий для всего одной силы. Самой могущественной и самой незримой. Силы под названием Судьба. Нанао всегда с улыбкой слушала возмущения тех, кто говорил о том, что человек сам строит свою Судьбу, что волен распорядиться своей жизнью, что сам кузнец своего счастья. Она никогда не спорила. А зачем? Ведь каждый имеет право на свое мнение... Сама она считала борьбу бессмысленной, ведь как можно, делая выбор, доказать, что он был сделан именно тобой? Что принятое тобой решение было не единственным из возможных, или что тебе суждено было принять именно его? Бессмысленно... Вот и сегодня — на что она надеялась? Что сможет победить капитана хотя бы в знании? Или что Шествие Демонов позволит побыть ей рядом немного дольше и ближе, чем это позволяет устав? Глупая и наивная девочка, надевшая яркое кимоно и накрасившая лицо в надежде, что ее заметят...

— Если ночной воздух показался вам прохладным, то стоило подняться в дом. На веранде немногим теплее, чем в саду.

Нанао медленно оборачивается на красивый голос, напомнивший ей о холодных ветрах района, в котором она родилась, рассматривая подошедшего со спины шинигами.   
Дорогой. Глаза Нанао на минутку чуть сужаются, оценивая. Да, именно дорогой — пожалуй, самое подходящее слово. Дорогая ткань многослойного кимоно, дорогие украшения, дорогая маска. Лицо девушки застывает, словно зеркало изо льда и слез, что было разбито Снежной Женщиной. Губы, чуть дрогнув, складываются уже в другую улыбку — вместо мечтавшей девочки на веранде сидит, нахмурив тщательно забеленные брови, лейтенант Готея и вертит в руках маску. 

— Сегодняшняя ночь не настолько холодна, — девушка смотрит темными глазами на «демона» и поднимается с пола веранды, склоняя спину в глубоком поклоне. — Я не стою вашего беспокойства, Кучики-сан. 

— Вы стоите на пороге моего дома и пришли сюда по моему приглашению, а значит — являетесь моим гостем. Зайдите в дом. 

Черная с позолотой маска смотрит на нее пустыми глазами, протянутая навстречу раскрытая ладонь красноречивей сказанных до этого слов. 

— В таком случае мне остается только покориться, ведь вы не оставляете мне выбора, Кучики-сан.

— Это дань вежливости. Вы можете уйти в любой удобный момент. 

Нанао вопросительно приподнимает бровь, проходя в дом, пытаясь понять, чем заслужила повышенное внимание со стороны такого хозяина, как Кучики Бьякуя. Молчание и невысказанные вопросы висят в воздухе оранжевыми огнями, но на гладком дереве маски не видно никаких эмоций. Хотя... лицо этого мужчины и так ничем не отличается от маски. Ощущение, настигшее ее с утра в пыльном кабинете, нахлынув, не желало проходить, но перед ней сейчас стоял другой мужчина. Загадочный как тысяча екаев и красивый, словно тэнгу, чью маску он сейчас носил. Сочетание, которое так нравится юным дурочкам, чье сердце еще не занято и ищет, к кому бы прилепиться. Ее собственный мир все еще вращался в пестрой цветочной карусели. И она все еще не знала, что нужно для того, чтобы бесконечный выбор подошел к концу. Возможно — щекочущее ощущение на груди и подбородке от короткой, колючей щетины, или — длинных, кудрявых волос. Таких — вечно растрепанных и торчащих во все стороны... 

Нанао вздохнула и нарушила молчание.

— Скажите, сколько «путников» вам удалось съесть? Или же я первая жертва?

— Эта игра не представляет для меня интереса. 

— Но вы играете в нее.

— Дань традициям. И я заранее приношу извинения. 

Мелькнувшее изумление не успевает укрепиться. В один шаг поравнявшийся с ней хозяин дома и сада, в котором сейчас вовсю шло веселье, подхватывает ее руку — пальцы моментально перебираются на запястье. Нанао чуть вздрагивает, не зная, как реагировать на эти мягкие, изучающие движения. Они не неприятны, но разительно отличаются от любых других, которые она привыкла чувствовать — нет жадности, когда мужчина оглаживает желанное тело, словно запоминая каждый его изгиб; не трепета влюбленности и огня страсти, отсутствует сухой профессионализм врачей и внимательная вежливость прислуги. Нанао чуть наклоняет голову и поворачивает запястье ровно под таким углом, чтобы скользящим по коже пальцам было больше маневра, щурится, словно большая хищная кошка, следя за ними как за бегающими мышами — интерес, смешанный с терпеливым ожиданием. Именно за таким ожиданием обычно следует рывок, который все равно оказывается для нее неожиданностью. Чужие пальцы переплетаются с ее в слишком интимном жесте — Кучики резко опускает кисть с пойманной в плен ладонью вниз, делая шаг навстречу и вынуждая сделать ее такой же. Простой инстинкт при смещении центра тяжести — создается ощущение, что теряешь равновесие. Кто же ей это объяснял? Нет, не вспомнить, да и неважно это сейчас. Нанао чувствует, как горят щеки, и благодарит ночных демонов за то, что на капитане Шестого отряда маска без глаз, а у нее на лице — слой белил, который скроет смущение.

— Что вы делаете, капитан Кучики?

— Мне нужно было понять, кто вы.

— И для этого решили смутить?

— Не предполагал, что это настолько легко сделать, лейтенант.

— Простите, — задохнувшаяся от возмущения Нанао не находит других слов. 

— Могу я просить вас об услуге, лейтенант Исэ?

Пустота глаз напротив смотрит на нее словно Вечность. Она качает головой и делает попытку отобрать руку. Тут же пресеченную, в общем-то. Видимо, отказ — неправильный ответ. Нанао закрывает глаза и считает от пяти к одному. В ее своде правил отсутствует пункт, позволяющий сказать «нет» капитану. 

— Разумеется, капитан Кучики. Что от меня требуется? 

— Рассказать мне историю, которую я не знаю. 

— Простите?..

— Я слышал, вы мастер этой игры. Выиграйте у меня, — рука Бьякуи на ощупь перемещается от ее запястья к локтю, подхватывает и ведет за собой вглубь дома. Нанао следует за прикосновением и идет за увлекающим ее куда-то капитаном, не глядя по сторонам. От нее, кажется, не требуется совершенно ничего — за стремительно шагающим хозяином она едва поспевает, пойманная железной хваткой. В своем доме Бьякуя, даже лишенный зрения, ориентируется превосходно и резко останавливается на пороге нужной комнаты, отчего она не успевает замедлить шаг и оказывается неприлично близко. Черные длинные волосы касаются ее щеки, оставляя на коже тонкий аромат. Не озон. И не лед. И даже не вода. Просто дорогие благовония. Нанао непроизвольно вдыхает, чувствуя, как от запаха начинает кружиться голова. Зачем он это делает? И зачем начинает с ней игру, которая не найдет своего конца?

Комната, в которую ее привели, освещена ярко — Нанао щурится на свет и достает из рукава очки, снятые перед началом фестиваля, но прячет их обратно, вспоминая про покрытое краской лицо. Строго смотрит на бесстрастного мужчину, что сейчас жестом приказывает ей сесть напротив. 

— Вы знаете, это несколько выходит за рамки гостеприимства.

— Но не за правила игры. Насколько мне помнится, «демону» положено уводить с собой «путника».

— Только если ему не понравится сказка, — Нанао позволяет себе улыбку и садится напротив, беззастенчиво рассматривая главу клана Кучики. Про капитана Шестого отряда по Сейрейтею ходит множество слухов, и, конечно же, она знает его в лицо, но впервые за все время видит так близко — и длинные дымно-черные волосы, и чувственную линию подбородка, и то, как бьется венка на шее возле откладки воротника... Можно смотреть долго — пока маска без глаз скрывает лицо, никто не осудит, и она этим пользуется.

— Приступайте.

— Вы знаете, в районе, где я родилась, всегда было очень много снега, — начинает свой рассказ Нанао. — Он начинает падать в ноябре. К концу следующего месяца там уже лежат сугробы и вовсю дуют северные ветра. В этих ветрах и снежных вихрях одиноко ходит по пустой земле Юки-онна. Лесорубы и заготовщики угля знают, когда она выйдет на прогулку — они слышат ее песни и прячутся в хижинах, зажигая огни в очаге. Она показывается только мужчинам — женщины видят лишь большую белую птицу с человеческими глазами и не могут слышать ее голоса, только плач. Говорят, что тех, кто не укрылся, ждет смерть, но это не так — она забирает жизнь лишь у тех, кто уже прожил свое, или у тех, кому не к чему больше стремиться. Так потерявшие детей матери остаются в снежной буре, качая на руках маленьких снеговиков, так старики засыпают в сугробах с улыбкой, словно обрели покой и вечную весну, — ночная тишина давит со всех сторон, поглощает ее. 

Нанао почти все равно — смазанный во множество пестрых пятен мир кружится, словно запущенное колесо калейдоскопа, а перед глазами стоит старая легенда. 

— Молодых и сильных она выводит из бури и раз в десять лет... выбирает одного мужчину. Только одного. Если это мальчик, то она ждет, пока он возмужает, и тогда приходит к нему. 

Бьякуя молчит, слушая историю, хотя она оставляет паузы для возможного диалога. Это молчаливое внимание пугает ее до холодеющих ладоней. В дрожащем свете лампы по маске пляшут зловещие тени, и такая несуеверная, не верящая в легенды про екаев, Нанао впервые думает о том, что, возможно, сказки бывают правдивы, и сейчас ее увлек за собой не Кучики Бьякуя, а самый что ни на есть настоящий Ворон-тэнгу, и не отпустит ее живой, пока не услышит интересной истории. Исэ аккуратно меняет опорную ногу, чтобы не затекли колени, и не поднимает взгляда, водя пальцами по полированной поверхности своей маски, успокаиваясь. И продолжает сказку: 

— Однажды, зимней холодной ночью, в дверь стучится тонкая, замерзшая девушка с волосами черными, как ночь, и кожей белой, как снег. Она просится на ночлег и остается навсегда. До тех пор, пока человек не совершит ошибки. Обычно все случается очень глупо — мужчина идет на поводу у своей природы и остается греться в чужих объятиях, или же нарушает запрет, случайно или намеренно узнавая о настоящей природе своей жены. Достаточно простой оговорки — и Юки-онна уходит. Она не может не уйти, хотя и рада бы остаться. Просто таковы правила духов — человек не должен знать истинную природу живущего рядом с ним существа. Если запрет нарушен — она должна уйти.

Губы и горло пересохли от долгого рассказа. Она закончила свою историю. Нанао смотрит в никуда — в ее больших темных глазах отражается блеск светильников. Расставленные на высоких ножках, они заливают небольшую комнату желтым светом — от него болят веки, а хозяин дома молчит, недвижимый, похожий на резную храмовую статую. Нанао поворачивает голову — по закрытым фусума из плотной рисовой бумаги пляшут в камышах в вечном танце нарисованные тушью журавли — и чувствует, как с виска вдоль шеи струится холодный пот. 

— Что ждет оставленных? 

Раздавшийся из-за маски голос вызывает облегчение. Против воли Нанао выдыхает и опускает голову, смотря на свои запястья. 

— Спутники Снежной Женщины, мужчины, которых она выбрала, но которые не смогли оправдать ее любовь, — слепы. Она превратила их глаза в лед и забрала с собой. Чтобы они больше не смогли посмотреть ни на одну женщину. 

— Довольно добро для духа. 

— Вы так считаете? 

— Обычно ёкай съедает печень своей жертвы, не так ли? 

— Вам понравилась сказка? 

— Прекрасные истории тешат слух наш. Первая песня скворца весной не чудесней ли?

— Я могу рассказать новую легенду, — Нанао ровно смотрит перед собой на сидящего напротив мужчину. В этом взгляде все — и недоумение, и непонимание. Она уже сама объяснила себе, почему капитан Кучики так себя ведет, почему улыбается под маской, как не к месту прочитанная танка выбивает из колеи. Словно герой одной из повестей о Генджи. Так давно никто не говорит. Если подумать, то он и правда похож на чиновников тех времен — изысканная красота, дорогая ткань, витиеватые речи, много-много чего-то живого под толстым слоем того, что принято называть этикетом. Если подумать, она ничуть не лучше него. Нанао сжимает ладони и думает о том, какую сказку рассказать следующей...

— Нет нужды — эта история меня устраивает. Вы можете снять с меня маску. 

Фраза повисает в воздухе, никто из них не движется с места. 

— Мне сделать это своими руками? — зачем-то уточняет она, хоть и уверена, что сказанное не является плодом ее воображения, несмотря на всю абсурдность. Задавать лишние вопросы — выставить себя недалекой и непонятливой. Тонкие брови хмурятся, сдвигаясь к переносице. Снять маску самой означает не просто приблизиться, а коснуться руками волос. 

— Не медлите. 

Как можно возражать, когда даже ровно ничего не значащая фраза отдает приказом? Она перебирается ближе, садясь рядом — их одежды соприкасаются, накладываясь друг на друга. Смущения, опалявшего ее щеки вначале, нет. Мир смазывается, плывет в шуме, заложившем ее уши, в мерцании яркого огня расставленных вокруг свечей, в пряном запахе благовоний — происходящее кажется таким же нереальным, как старая сказка, в которой нельзя ходить лунной ночью под кронами старых кленов, в которой в ветвях цветущей вишни живут демоны, а пройдя под засохшим валежником можно попасть во владения Хранителя Леса. 

Нанао протягивает руки: черная маска на ощупь гладкая — прохлада лака под подушечками пальцев. В круге света она кажется ночным провалом. Нащупать тонкий шнур завязок, прослеживая его в волосах. Пальцы легко находят узелок, замирают в недоумении. Шнур переплетен с волосами, сбит в колтун. Нанао осторожно ощупывает запутанный клубок. Все становится предельно ясным — причины, слова, ее нахождение в этом доме. Просто, надев маску, капитан Кучики не смог снять ее. Просто такие, как он, не просят помощи в решении своих проблем. Просто она удачно оказалась рядом. 

— Прощу прощения, но непросто будет забрать свой выигрыш.

— Тогда вам стоит приложить усилия, — маска улыбается ей рядом острых зубов. Нанао хмурится, пытаясь распутать узел. Сейчас она чувствует себя совершенно обычно, ситуация, потеряв свою загадочность, превратилась в простую проблему, наподобие той, когда нужно забраться на крышу, отыскивая своего нерадивого капитана, который в очередной раз предпочел любование облаками своим обязанностям. Очарование момента тает, как весенний лед — Нанао перемещается за спину хозяина дома, и напоминает себе, что Кучики Бьякуя отличается от ее капитана, случись с которым подобная беда, церемония вышла бы короткой — ножницы да ворчание.

Нанао сверлит затылок наследника одного из Великих Домов взглядом, осторожно распутывая на концах тяжелые пряди, не решаясь приложить больше силы, не решаясь запустить пальцы в тяжелую гриву. Разрешение и фамильная гордость — это не тождественные понятия. 

— Смелее, — наклоняется к ней голова, опутывая пальцы шелковистым облаком волос, — или вы желаете провести со мной всю ночь, предаваясь этому занятию до рассвета? 

«А сколько до него осталось времени?» — хочет спросить она, раздраженно дергая узорный шнур. Она хотела провести эту ночь с другим. С другим мужчиной, с другим капитаном. Слушать старые сказки, пить сладкое саке, говорить о прописных истинах и великих тайнах, смотреть, как гаснет на рассвете осенняя луна, и проснуться... с отпечатком татами на лице, укрытой теплым расшитым кимоно. 

Волосы в пальцах похожи на нитки. Связывают, путают, рассыпаются тяжелой черной пряжью. Много-много шелковой пряжи, а до рассвета так мало времени, и у нее нет трех дней — она не сможет взять эти нити, не сплетет из них узорную ткань, что придется впору жене самого императора... И не придет в ее дом жадный торговец требовать со стариков родителей новый отрез шелка, не увидит ее перья, не нарушит запрет, и не уйдет она в поля летать над колосящимися золотыми метелками риса с жалобным курлыканьем. Потому что она не Журавль. А жизнь — не сказка. 

Шнуры нехотя поддаются, и маска падает в подставленные ладони. Ее задача исполнена. Нанао садится на пятки, протягивает осторожно волосы сквозь пальцы, прочесывая, собирая в ладонь. Ей нравится, как они пахнут. Они пахнут как зима... Если их натянуть — они разрежут кожу, глубоко, до самой кости. 

— Я вижу, вам нравятся мои волосы? 

Обернувшийся Кучики улыбается улыбкой тэнгу, поймавшего добычу в когти. Его сброшенная маска лежит рядом, блестя позолотой. Этот взгляд прошивает насквозь, пробираясь глубоко, к самому сердцу, выворачивая его наизнанку... 

— Я люблю темные волосы, — просто и невпопад говорит она, не зная, о чем ее спрашивает этот мужчина. Зачем он так улыбается, что он думает? О ней, о демонах, об осени, о мире...

— Возьмите. Это теперь ваше, — черная маска ложится в ее ладони, руки снова соприкасаются. Это не похоже на случайность, это похоже на продолжение игры. Когда она смотрит в темный холод глаз напротив, голова идет кругом. Смазываются очертания комнаты, но она почти ничего не пила, хоть чувствует себя пьяной. Знакомое состояние. 

— Это неправильно.

— Правила соблюдены. Вы получили маску.

— А вы? 

Тень ложится на губы кривой улыбкой. На ней нет очков, чтобы делать однозначные выводы. Ее рука все еще в мягком плену чужих пальцев — завораживающая магия легких прикосновений. Нанао приятно чувствовать себя объектом, достойным изучения.

— Мне нравятся старые сказки куда меньше, чем капитану Кёраку. Но вам могу рассказать одну из них. Про Ворона и Журавля.

Нанао качает головой, наблюдая, как Кучики гасит один светильник за другим. Эта ночь слишком странная. В звуках, в красках, в шинигами, в путаных волосах... Желтый блик мазнул по лицу, сделав губы темными, словно старое дерево. Перед ней мешанина ярких пятен и горный тэнгу с черными волосами — улыбается гордо и так, что под ложечкой скапливается слюна. От мягких прикосновений по телу проходит теплая волна. Нанао зябко передергивает руками, словно ей стало холодно, и отводит глаза, пугаясь собственных желаний. От которых хочется провести раскрытыми ладонями по этой гладкой одежде, пробраться, огладить горячую кожу и чувствовать, и слушать, как под ее щекой бьется чужое сердце, когда голова опускается на широкую грудь... Она тихо вздыхает и не противится, когда в молчании капитан вытаскивает гребень из ее волос, распуская тяжелый пучок на затылке. Единственной мыслью, гуляющей в голове, остается та, что волосы у Бьякуи куда лучше, чем у нее. Нанао склоняет голову, давая волосам свободно растечься по спине, поводит плечами, поправляя кимоно. Сердце бьется где-то в горле, мешая дышать. 

— Вы снова не оставляете мне выбора, Кучики-сан.

— Мне позвать слугу, чтобы проводил вас к выходу?

Нанао отрывает взгляд от слепых глаз маски. Сильные пальцы касаются ее подбородка, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза хозяина дома.

— Краска редко к лицу воинам. 

— Но?..

— Но вы женщина. 

— А вы — демон?

Нанао улыбается — играть так играть. Ведь именно за этим она и пришла в старый сад, и именно поэтому беспрекословно пошла за случайно встреченным капитаном. 

— Боитесь быть съеденной? 

Пальцы очерчивают линию подбородка, изучая его изгиб, отводят с шеи волосы. Ласка становится слишком очевидной, чтобы продолжать отрицать происходящее. Она не настолько наивна, чтобы не знать, чем кончится все. От мыслей по телу идет трепетное тепло, оно пульсирует в клетках, собирается жаркой влагой внизу, вызывая дрожь и подавленный в горле стон... Она подставляет лицо под прикосновения, кивает, давая согласие. Трется щекой о руку, оставляя на ней след белой пудры, щекочет подушечки трепетом ресниц, ловит тронувшие ее губы пальцы, только и успевая легко мазнуть по ним влажным языком. И совсем не удивляется, когда чужие губы мягко накрывают ее. Нанао медленно раскрывает рот, вдыхает чужой воздух, сплетая их языки в неравной борьбе, уступает, увлекает на себя, откидываясь назад, обнимая Бьякую коленями за бока, ловя лицо в ладони. Имеют ли значения сословия? Или занимаемые должности? В небольшой комнате нет капитана и лейтенанта. В ней нет даже мужчины и женщины. 

В ней есть только Ворон и Журавль. 

Горячие ладони с силой проходят вдоль тела, поднимая бедра, разводя слои кимоно, придерживают, не позволяя упасть на спину. Она упрямо мотает головой, отирая щеку о плечо, целуя за ухом, где кожа встречается с линией волос, и тянет, и тянет к себе. Забывая дышать, покусывая за губу, втягивая ее и отпуская... И не останавливается, пока спина не встречает твердость татами, пока теплый водопад черных волос не накрывает их... 

Мягкая темнота липнет к пальцам, словно длинные волосы. Нанао рассеянно взмахивает рукой, стряхивая ее, но темнота уже вцепилась, прокусив кожу до самых костяшек — не больно, но не уйти... Она вздыхает и кладет руку на шею мужчины, медленно сдвигает тяжелую волну в сторону. Темнота льется на нее сверху — вздохнешь, и она забьет твой рот, проползет змеями в горло, оплетет сердце... Она ловит ее губами и чувствует незнакомый вкус. Темнота катается на языке нитями чужих волос, она пьяна темнотой... 

— Вы легко согласились.

— Я выпила слишком много амазакэ. 

Нанао ласково ведет кончиками пальцев по нежной коже на шее, ласкает ладонью красивое ухо. Ей не хочется говорить сейчас, когда руки путаются в прочных, как шелковая нить, прядях, когда в чужих глазах напротив яркими цветами пылают оранжевые огни. Просто иногда приятно превращать чужие слова в собственные мысли. Просто иногда приятней думать, чем говорить. Просто... в игре, которую затеял капитан Кучики, слова не нужны. Нанао легко пожимает плечами, выгибаясь и устраиваясь удобней — она не хочет, чтобы после того, как все закончится, у нее ныла спина. 

Поцелуи Бьякуи совсем не такие, как можно было представить. У горного тэнгу были мягкие губы, но отсутствовал интерес к чужим желаниям. С капитаном Кёраку всегда было наоборот — царапалась о ее ладони колючая щетина и обветренные губы, тяжело ложилась на колени кудрявая голова. Она могла сколько угодно сердиться, напоминать об уставе, обязанностях, правилах приличия, но все равно каждый раз оставалась, позволяя использовать свои колени вместо подушки, слушая байки и шутки, запоминая, забывая о времени, о мире, обо всем... Нанао прикрывает глаза и откидывает назад голову, растворяясь в ощущениях, выбрасывая лишнее из головы. Глупо думать о одном мужчине, когда ты в постели с кем-то другим. Это нечестно и отдает ложью, а она не терпит лживых женщин. Ладони лаской проходятся по гладкой коже щек, а она осторожно прикасается губами к уголкам чужого рта, к подбородку, щекам, глазам. Чужие ресницы щекочут ей губы, и она улыбается. С чужим дыханием и прикосновением приходит смутный жар — ей не нужно придумывать мотивов.

— Мы можем сделать все пристойней. В спальне.

Под темным занавесом волос тепло, почти жарко. Нахмурив брови, Нанао внимательно смотрит на склонившегося к ней мужчину. С хищно раздувающимися крыльями носа он еще сильнее похож на ёкая. Почуявшего добычу ёкая. И от этого весело, поэтому она смеется и поднимается навстречу прикосновениям, впивается требовательно в губы, завлекает к себе. Бьякуя похож на ёкая, он красив как ёкай. Сегодня его ночь, и поэтому он поймал на дороге наивного путника, заманивая в свое логово. Под ресницами взгляд томный, жадно прослеживает линию плеч, открытую кожу в распахнутом кимоно. Она обвивает его руками, выгибает, прижимаясь бесстыдно грудью, ведя ногой вдоль его ноги — вверх и обратно. Исэ нетерпеливо ерзает и кусает губы, пытаясь унять разгоревшийся внутри жар. 

— Это лишнее, — шепчет она и забирается руками под кимоно, царапает спину сквозь ткань, вытягивает юката из-за пояса, путается во множестве складок и снова обиженно закусывает губу. Она хотела его прямо сейчас — чтобы сильные руки сжали талию, чтобы за сорванным дыханьем и стонами не осталось остального мира, чтобы в жаре растворились осень и ночь. Движения, откровенности... Не думать. Когда ее рука касается чужой кожи, та кажется ей обжигающе горячей. 

— Я не удивил вас?

Нанао открывает глаза, Бьякуя улыбается — жестко и чуть иронично. Неожиданно. 

— Вы сняли свою маску.

Потревоженные тени метаются по стенам испуганными птицами. Как выглядит ёкай, алчущий над разделанной жертвой? Выворачивая руки из одежды, она улыбается. Сдирая с сильных мужских плеч кимоно, она улыбается. Чуть больше приложенной силы, и интерес — сможет ли она порвать тонкую ткань? Шелк жалобно трещит, тянется, словно грешник в смертной муке, изгибается в руках. Путаются в пальцах волосы крепкими нитями, связывают, обездвиживают. Он паук, а она бабочка. Спеленатая, обездвиженная сладким ядом, что горячим огнем просачивается под кожу с каждым новым поцелуем. А глаза напротив такие голодные, такие большие... И улыбка — белая и острая. Просто маска слегка сползла с лица, обнажая настоящее. 

— Плоть моя да насытит ли тебя? — Нанао прикрывает глаза, смотря из-под густых ресниц. Внимательно, чтобы не пропустить ни секунды, ни одной эмоции. У каждого своя коллекция. Паук собирает оторванные крылья бабочек, которых он съел; логово ёкая выложено белыми костями неосторожных; мужчины собирают победы, которые, как они думают, одержали, а она... Она собирает сказки и воспоминания. Кусочки жизней и сердец, что-то живое, что-то чужое... Чтобы смотреть и учиться. Запоминать улыбки и слова, запоминать свет глаз, вздохи... Пройдет время, и она будет вспоминать — разговоры про зиму, желтые огни, голодного ёкая... 

Ногти скользят по ее коже, оставляя следы. Жадные губы. Она выгибается навстречу, когда сильные руки направляют ее, вздрагивает от соприкосновения животами в момент соития. Горячее и живое пульсирует в ней трепещущим на зимнем воздухе огнем, скользит внутри ядовитой змеей, отравляя кровь похотливым жаром. Нанао морщится от ощущений — слишком резких, слишком приятных, выгибается с горловым стоном и запрокидывает руки за голову, и обнимает за поясницу ногами, прогибаясь в спине — так привычней, так удобней. Откинуться назад, отстраняясь, освобождаясь, податься навстречу, принимая полностью, все наращивая и наращивая темп, кусая губы. Молча — первый стон был последним. Она поднимает к потолку мокрое лицо и гладит свои соски, сжимая, тихо вздыхает от наслаждения. Так просто... Упереться локтями в пол, подаваясь навстречу, двигаясь в древнем ритме. Она гладит влажную спину с выступающими косточками хребта, впивается ногтями в кожу, прикусывает быстро бьющуюся жилку на чужой шее. Сильно, так, что оседает металлический привкус на губах. Улыбнуться, легко мазнуть поцелуем по губам и, вдруг обняв за шею, извернуться, оказываясь сверху. Опрокинутая нечаянно стойка светильника гремит, словно гром вдалеке. А ей кажется, что рядом на землю обрушилась луна. Нанао коварно улыбается и начинает раскачиваться. Ей всегда казалось, что секс — это как качели. Нехитрая радость — туда, обратно. Но весело, и жарко, и горячо. Она упирается коленями в пол, наклоняется и собирает губами пот с ложбинки грудины, гладит Бьякую по напряженным соскам и сжимает один между пальцев, оставляет звонкий шлепок на чужом бедре и движется все скорее, жестче, нависая сверху, упираясь в плечи и целуя. Ей хорошо. И сейчас она — жаждущий ёкай. Потом уже не понять — руки, плечи, губы, волосы. С мелькнувшими желто-красными огнями свечей приходит память о другом мужчине — мудром, сильном, недоступном... Горло перехватывает, и она сжимается внутри, вскрикивая, сгорая, сжигая вместе с собой. Обжигающая волна оргазма смывает все, оставив лишь тяжелое дыхание и мокрые волосы, а тело сделав ватным, непослушным. 

А еще она закрывает глаза. 

А еще, когда она их открывает, то видит свои собственные руки, крепко переплетенные с мужскими. 

А еще у нее болят напряженные, натруженные бедра, когда она неловко приподнимается, тут же падая обратно на татами. 

А еще ее подташнивает, а низ живота сведен горячей тяжестью.

Собственная одежда кажется ей разбросанными в темноте пещеры белыми костями. 

Запоздалый стыд опаляет шею вместе с чужим дыханием. Получивший желаемое ёкай не торопится отпускать ее из своих сетей, приобнимая со спины, целуя в плечо. Когда чужая рука, пройдя от живота к ложбинке, сжимает в ладони небольшую грудь, Нанао отстраняется, садясь и не оборачиваясь, не представляя, как теперь будет встречаться взглядом с капитаном Шестого отряда, и что скажет своему, вернувшись в отряд с запахом чужих благовоний на коже.

— Не говорите ничего, — тихо просит она, хотя Бьякуя молчит. За это молчание она благодарна ему куда больше, чем за несуразную ночь. Одежда надевается с неохотой, а тело все еще горячее, влажное, жаркое... Нанао поводит плечами, разминает мышцы, отгоняя томную вязкость. Потом поднимается, запрокинув наверх руки, подкалывает рассыпавшиеся волосы, переодевает кимоно. Повязать оби узорной лентой ей помогает Кучики. 

— Наденьте маску, — последний гребень крепится к прическе, и она позволяет повернуть себя, завязать на затылке шнуры. Напоследок она разворачивается, чтобы погладить по щеке мужчину с пустыми глазами горного тэнгу. 

— Вы можете остаться до утра.

— Нет. Ведь вы уже показали мне свои перья, — ей правда немного жаль, но пьяная карусель перед глазами наконец-то остановила свое вращение, оставив глухую пустоту. Она последний раз пропускает сквозь пальцы длинные черные волосы и уходит, стараясь быстрей уйти из этого дома. В яркие пятна цветных фонарей, в многоголосье ночной жизни и мерцание костров. Из зачарованной сказки в свою настоящую жизнь. Яркую, словно калейдоскоп.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Амазакэ («рисовое молоко») — сладкий слабоалкогольный (не больше 4-х градусов) напиток на основе сброженного риса с фруктами, подается разогретым, как правило.  
> 2\. Момидзи-они — яп., демон, что по легенде живет в кронах кленовых листьев.  
> 3\. Тэнгу — яп., полулюди-полуптицы, разновидность нечисти, живут преимущественно в горах.  
> 4\. Юки-онна — яп., Снежная женщина, разновидность нечисти, порождение зимы и метели.


End file.
